Paul's Pokemnon Fright
by tallest-taytay
Summary: THis is a story of how paul became scared of pokemonl. I made him... have a scary dream. This has not that much language but it has more vulgar im it. soo if you dont like vulfgar don't watch.


This is a funny story I came up with. If u don't like swearing or vulgar don't read it.

This is how you make paul afraid of pokemon! I am going to make him a have a worst dream to make him fear pokemon.

Paul: Hello I'm looking for a new starter Pokemon.

Professor Oak: Oh hey. I heard of you from ash. So you want to get the starter Pokemon from where it all began?

Paul: Um duh! That's why Im here.

Professor Oak: Yes ash told me of your attitude too hehe. Well here are the choices Bulbasaur, C

Paul: I know the names of them I just want the strongest one.

Professor Oak: Oh ok, um Bulbasaur has only one attack, um charmander his hearing is less sharp than the others but I take squirtle.

Professor Oak: W-Wait! The hearing problem makes pokemon way stronger than the original ones. So its attack and special have increased a lot, but I recommend not using this one cause of the hearing_

Paul: Really? Hmmmm. Ill take it, but if it does not suit me I will set it free cause I am only interested in strong pokemon.

Professor Oak: Wait! Are you sure?.

Paul: Yes I am.

Professor: We've been working on something.

Paul: What?

Professor oak: Well you can pick one of these moves to go with your pokemon, but only one. Here is a list

Paul: Um ok. Grape swift, bubble, brick break, or scratch.

Paul: What does grape swift do? (Just so you know I made it up. It's a way more powerful than the original swift

Professor Oak: Oh that's grape swift it's a second swift but more powerful it's a new move.

Paul: hmm Ill take this move but it better be worth it.

Professor Oak: Yes (Sweat drop) ok here you go. Have a nice day.

Paul: You too. Um thanks for helping me find a Pokemon

Professor Oak: Thank you for having one.

Later the next day

Paul: Hmm time to test you

Paul:Charmander! Stand for battle Use Grape swift.

Charmander:Char! (the swift color was more of a gold orange than a yellow.

Paul: I think I like this move. Just need to test it out on someone

Ash :Paul!

Paul: Speak of the devil:

Ash: Hey Paul, I heard you got a new Pokemon. Wanna battle.

Paul: Hn. Yea but I'm going to win. My Charmander knows a new move that is going to defeat any loser Pokemon you have.

Ash: Oh I don't think so, but I am not one to brag.

Paul: Suuure.

Ash: Hey! Ill show you! Go Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pikapi

Paul: Charmander! Stand for battle!

Ash: Pikachu use electroball

Paul: Charmander dodge then use grape swift

Charmander: Char! (Charmander did something that was weird that made paul and ash in shock. At first they had no clue what was going on. Then charmander used swift, but kept attached to Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika! Pika!

Paul: Charmander! Stop. Hmmm. The professor told me to be carful with saying the words or attacks right on cue or he might think I am saying something e_ Wait! Grape swift. Take away the g and OMG Paul screamed!

Ash: W-What! Paul what happened.

Paul just stood there and then said.

Paul: Get your Pikachu away from my charmander!

Ash: W-what! But your about to win and Pikachu is caught

Paul then put is head down hiding his blush.

Paul: Is your Pikachu a male.

Ash: Um well I thought that but he is accualy a female why?

Paul thought for a moment. In his head he had the picture of Pikachu and charmander babies. Pikachu faces with charmander bodies and charmander faces with Pikachu bodes.

Paul then rushed over the break them up.

Paul: Get off of him NOW!

Ash: Paul your winning! I don't understand He is attacking him

Paul: Are you an idiot. He is but um he is (Paul went silent.

Ash went to paul

Ash: What is it paul

Paul then whispered in ash's ear what is going on.

Ash made the most discussing face in the whole world.

Ash: OMG PAUL! That is the reason why professor oak doesn't want anybody to have this pokemon. Sooo when you said Gra_ OM MY GOD! He mistaking grape for r_ SHUT UP (Paul whispered). Just help me get them off!

Ash: Oh ok!

Later than night

Ash: Hey paul what does it mean when a pokemon gained a lot of weight for no apparent reason?

Paul: Um what?

Ash: Look at Pikachu.

When paul looked a Pikachu he was so fat it was sick.

Paul: Wow. He looks so fat than he could be pre_

This is the first and probably only time we will see paul faint just a timber of wood from the shock he is just having.

Two days later paul woke up.

Ash: Paul! You r up.

Paul: Uh yea. What time is it.

Ash: You ok? You really fainted back there.

Paul: Yea im fine:

Ash: Look I found these new species in the pokemon center after Pikachu went in there cause he wasn't feeling well. Look! (Ask brought the pokeomn he wanted to show

Paul's eyes grew wide a saucers. W-W-W-aaaa? CharPika: Charpika! Mandachu: Mandachu!

Paul: AHHHHHHHHHHH! (Paul awoke from bed. I-it was just a dream.

Chimchar: Chimchar? (Uh paul

Paul: AHHHAHHHHHHHH Stay away from me!

Chimchar: Chimchar? Chimchar! (What the hell?) (Paul what is going are you ok.

Paul: Stay away Mandachu! You demon pokemon from hell!

Elikid: Elikid! Elikid! ( Hey whats All the yelling about

Paul: Oh no another one AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(No poor paul is be scared of pokemon the rest of his life.) (Oh poor paul)


End file.
